


won't ya kiss me (on that midnight street)

by pinkgrapefruit



Series: e l e v e n [11]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, flufffffyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrapefruit/pseuds/pinkgrapefruit
Summary: They make a joke out of how long it'll take Soju to notice.(or, in episode eleven, the queens return and branjie have some fun)





	won't ya kiss me (on that midnight street)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to frey for putting up with me (and beta-ing this) - sorry it's a little late but this is pure fluff so here ya go. Enjoy!
> 
> (also the pronouns are he/him for our leading ladies and she/her for the rest of them)

_ Shuga Cain. _

They kiss in front of Shuga and she smiles, it’s sickly sweet and smells like hard candies and she mutters something about ‘you kids’ before chuckling and walking away.

 

_ Platique Tiara. _

She and Brooke become attached at the hip the second she walks back through the door and Vanjie would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. The small Asian fits perfectly in all of the nooks and crannies that he is supposed to fit, and his boyfriend seems perfectly content with letting her stay there. He sidles up to the Canadian giant sometime between breakfast and painting, links an arm under his shirt and gently caresses the smooth muscles underneath. He would never say he’s possessive - just careful. Cautious.

 

Brooke notices - of course he does. He appeases the short Latino with soft touches, little pecks when they don't care who’s watching because it’s fun and they need it. He needs it as much as Vanjie does. They spend every small amount of time they have pre-runway cuddling on a couch. They’re both cinched and tucked and  _ god _ is it uncomfortable but it’s the closeness they crave. When they move to the stage, Brooke squeezes Vanjie’s ass only to get his hand swatted away. Plastique misses that.

 

_ Scarlet Envy _

She doesn’t interact with them, doesn’t see the point when they are so fun to watch from afar. She and Yvie look up from their work from time to time, giggling when they see the smaller man on Brooke's back. At one point Brooke acts like a mannequin for one of V’s wigs and Scarlet has to stop herself from bursting into laughter because it’s so fucking funny to see the tall Canadian on his knees. Yvie goes to make a joke - Scarlet's elbow is in her ribs before she reaches the second syllable.

 

_ Ariel Versace _

They share a workbench when they’re sorting out hair. The two work as one machine (even if they bicker constantly). When one needs a comb, the other's got it in their hands before they ask, a habit each picked up from the long hours spent in this competition but didn’t really value until now. Ariel watches with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow, looks at Plastique every so often as if she knew the answer to why the two are so in sync. She doesn’t really, but occasionally Brooke will pat Vanjie's arm and Vanessa will squeeze his hip in an almost congratulatory move. It is confusing - but it’s cute.

 

They get ready together as well, the two men never more than 10ft apart from each other. Brooke’s like Vanessa's safety blanket, only that he’s a tall, sarcastic and exceptionally sweet Canadian. (He also gives great hugs and he’d like to get one right now but can’t have it.)

 

Plastique and her coin it ‘Branjie watch’ and make David Attenborough-like jokes every now and then - if the two notice, they don’t comment.

 

_ Honey Davenport _

The fact that she left after ‘Branjie’ had already started, doesn’t mean she expected it to be still going on. The two seem inseparable (but it never feels ‘in your face’). She oversees it with a watchful eye, quiet and calm. If she cared, she’d bring it up with A’keria - but she doesn't. 

 

_ Soju _

They make a joke out of how long it'll take Soju to notice.

 

#1

They start slowly, don’t feel the need to rush it. It’s a peck on the cheek in a way of saying 'thanks' for the pairings, Vanjie pressing his lips onto the light stubble a little harder than usually to make the satisfying pop sound. She doesn't raise an eyebrow.

 

#2

They use nicknames. It’s awful and Brooke swears she sees Nina cry a little when it starts but they decided this is the way it’s going to work. Vanessa’s personal favourites are ‘Mami’, ‘Baby’ and ‘Loverboy’ and the Canadian has to hide how they make him feel because none of his reactions are appropriate for national television. It makes Nina laugh even louder. Soju calls Vanessa ‘Cyst’ again - they start to plot.

 

#3

They kiss, a full-on mouth kiss - tongues and all, by the fabric wall and Nina loses it. By this point, the entire werkroom and half the crew have caught on to what they’re doing and Nina is ready to declare it the best entertainment she’s had the whole time on set. It’s not as heavy as it could be, their lips glide against each other in a way that is almost comforting - it is like a warm summer breeze but in a person and Brooke’s heart explodes. 

 

When they pull apart for air, Ariel starts clapping and Vanessa laughs into his shirt because all of this is ridiculous. Soju asks what’s going on.

 

#4

Brooke steals Vanjie's cap. 

 

#5

Vanjie steals Brooke's beanie before deciding it’s an abomination. He whispers that he loves him anyway, they don’t expect Soju to hear.

 

#6

Brooke loudly proclaims he loves Vanessa. He is done with the game - bored of not winning.

 

#7

They leave for five minutes in Untucked. They go outside to the smoking area and Brooke congratulates him on what he thinks is a sure win with a languid tongue and cigarette breath. Vanessa forgets to check her makeup before they get inside (maybe on purpose but who knows?). Soju asks why Vanessa’s lipstick is messy. Brooke drags the Latino back into a kiss as an answer. Nina dies.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! if you've got any feedback/ constructive criticism you can catch me in the comments here or over on tumblr @pink-grapefruit-cafe. I love you all and your feedback truly motivates me to keep writing xx


End file.
